


The Drinkquisiton

by P4nth4lass4



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hangover, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P4nth4lass4/pseuds/P4nth4lass4
Summary: A series of fics about the aftermath of a night full of drinking with your S/O. I plan to do all of the romanceable characters in Inquisiton + maybe a few others like Barris. Hope you will enjoy!





	The Drinkquisiton

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when the inquisitor wakes up after drinking with the Iron Bull?  
> It takes place after the cut scene that you get when you slay your first high dragon. Please excuse my English, as it is not my native language :) I will probably edit this as time goes by and expand it.

Taarsidath-an halsaam.

Back then, when Iron Bull was plunging his axe into the Fereldan Frostback‘s neck, the Inquisitor thought it was something sacred the Qunari said. Like a prayer or a phrase they uttered for luck after a battle.

But no. It wasn’t.

Honestly, the meaning it really had was far better than what they originally thought. The Inquisitor snickered, remembering the dragon fight and Iron Bull’s victorious smirk after the lizard’s head left its body. And right after that the so-called Herald of Andraste winced, their head a mess pounding with pain.

,,Shit.‘‘ cursing under their breath and slowly opening their eyes, the Inquisitor squinted at the ceiling of their bed chambers. Things were coming into focus.  
They shouldn’t have drunk that much last night. Well, more accurately, they shouldn’t have drunk the deadly qunari drink and should have known the first time they took the glass and gulped down the burning liquid, that this is going to be one hell of an alcohol ride if they try to finish the whole bottle.

Yeah, as if that would ever happen.

The inquisitor was never known for their sensibility and they were set on keeping it that way

Instead, the Inquisitor and Iron Bull finished not only one bottle, but three plus six glasses of wine and seven jugs of beer. After that they stopped counting. Or rather, at that point they both lost whatever brain cells they had that provided them with the skill of completing basic mathematic equations. 

They also stole and ate something from Cullen ‘s office on their wobbly way. But the Inquisitor had no idea what that was. They could only be hopeful it wasn’t lyrium. 

The Herald of Andraste was happy to be alive and right now, their most important task was to stay at that. 

They groaned and rolled over on their bed to shield themselves from the sunlight, but to no avail. Settling for a comfortable position on their back, they put their hand over their eyes and sighed. Everything was calm. The only thing they could hear was the wind, blowing through their room from the Frostback Mountains and the faint sounds of soldiers and chatter coming from the battlements.  
Even with the hangover pulled straight out of Corypheus’s smelly buttocks, the Inquisitor was at peace. They attained complete tranquility.

,,Hey kadan-‘’

,,OH FOR FUCK’S SAKE.’’

The inquisitor shouted bolting up from their bed and hitting the nearest standing object with a pillow. That being Iron Bull.  
The headache had started anew.

,,Oh shit, calm down.’’ Iron Bull managed to say while trying not to laugh at the murderous face of their Holiness, the Herald.

,,I’m going to kill you.’’ The Inquisitor managed to utter as they fell into the soft embrace of their bed, their eyes piercing into the soul of the qunari before them.

,,And with what? Your big softie pillows? Or will you try to strangle me with your frilly pants? Since that’s the only thing you have on boss.’’ The Iron Bull regarded them with an amused look.

,,If I wanted to kill you with my pants, we’d be in a completely different position.’’ The Inquisitor smirked, earning a snort from Iron Bull ,, How did you even get here, I didn’t hear you coming.’’

,,You’ll be surprised, but I actually use the door from time to time, unlike you and Cassandra.’’ The qunari answered ,, I’d been standing here for a while too.’’ And at the questioning gaze of the Inquisitor he added in a teasing manner ,,Never thought you’d be this adorable when you sleep boss.’’

The Herald’s face reddened at that remark ,,Oh…well…’’ 

But that small moment was cut short as sudden pain shot through their head and they groaned ,,What in the Maker’s name did we drink yesterday…’’

Iron Bull chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes scanning the face of the hangover pained inquisitor before him ,, You really took it head on yesterday, didn’t think you’d be able to handle it… But I admit when you sprinkled lyrium dust on a mabari treat and devoured it like a starved demon I lost my shit. So did Cullen, probably. Kept shouting at us the whole run from his quarters.’’

,,What?’’

,,Nothing.’’ The qunari snickered ,,Just expect Cullen to be a little irritated today.’’

,,Isn’t that his usual manner? You’d think that when we disrupt our commander’s aura of punctuality we’d already have an angry report hurled into my room from a trebuchet.’’ The Inquisitor closed their eyes ,,Ring the bells and blow the war horns, the war room must be in an uproar.’’

,,About that…’’ started the Iron Bull and leaned closer to the inquisitor, almost touching their ear with his lips and tickling them on the neck with his warm breath. The Inquisitor tensed with anticipation and the hair on their arms stood up.

,,We kind of made a mess at the war room yesterday…not sure if the table is still usable.’’ Whispered the Iron Bull into the Inquisitor’s ear.

Taarsidath-an halsaam.

**Author's Note:**

> Next one coming up: our local elven edgelord Solas
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one and if you have any remarks, please let me know in the comments.


End file.
